


Countdown

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Professor Gideon Prewett, Professor Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #26 of 100 | Hermione was certain she would hate camping if it weren't for Gideon's enthusiasm for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

"Teaching Muggle Studies was never my dream when I was in Hogwarts, you understand, but after Voldemort was knocked off I spent some years laying low in a Muggle town and fell in love with the culture."

"If you're defining _cinema_ as culture but refuse to enjoy Audrey Hepburn-"

Gideon leaned over to stop Hermione's tirade with a swift kiss. Hermione huffed indignantly when they broke apart; his tactic worked, as it did every time, even after being together for over a year. She secretly hoped it never stopped.

With a knowing smirk, he continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "But for all the lovely Muggle things I encountered and teach, I've never gone camping. Thank you for your indulgence, love."

Hermione had the distinct impression that if it weren't for Gideon's enthusiasm she would hate camping. Every action of it: setting up the tent, starting the fire, finding the best place to walk down to the lake, clearing brush and gathering wood for a fire (all without magic, of course). She'd started counting down the days until their return to London as soon as they'd driven away from her flat, and now she felt guilty over it, seeing how excited her best friend was to be _Muggling it._

Though she suspected he knew how bad that phrase sounded, she refused to draw any more attention to it.

"I don't know what to do first!" Gideon said, rushing over to her to grasp her by the waist and spin her around. His smile was dazzling and the belly laugh bubbling up from inside him was infectious."Fishing? Hiking? Did you bring the binoculars?"

With a smile nearly as bright, Hermione nodded, pointing to the pair slung around her neck and nearly crushed between them. Playfully, she leaned down to nip at her lover's still-smiling lips.

Maybe there was something to this camping idea, getting away from the wizarding world for a fortnight and the whispers about the Muggle Studies professor dating the up and coming Charms Mistress, and what did her parents think of their age difference? Nosy gossip mongers, the log of them. Hermione loved her life as a witch but it felt good to metaphorically take off her shoes and wriggle her toes into the dirt of her Muggle roots. And, as it was, literally do that as well. It certainly helped to see how excited Gideon was about it all, acting like a schoolboy marveling at every little thing. She certainly wouldn't object to a few quiet, starlit nights spent alone with the best thing about her life so far.


End file.
